Power Rangers: Vortex Shield
by ViluDaskar
Summary: Based on the Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Gobusters by Toei company & the Power Rangers brand by Saban Entertainment. In the small city of Slate Creek, a group of Paranormal Investigators accidentally unleash an evil spirit. They must join forces with the underground Vortex Shield Coorporation in order to stop it as a new team of Rangers. Vortex Shield, Pass On!
1. PRVS Episode I: Of Enemies & Friends

POWER RANGERS VORTEX SHIELD

EPISODE I:

Of Enemies and Friends

INT. LAB HALLWAY I- NIGHT

Ashlyn, with Andrew & Trace, are walking down a hallway with several doors and ways to go, each with their own camera & handfuls of other equipment. They all look around in confusion &, when Ashlyn tries looking down the hall, it seems to get longer the further they walk.

TRACE

So, uh, which way do we go from here, Ashlyn?

ASHLYN

Why are you asking me? Ryker's the one with the map, ask him!

TRACE

I would, but I dropped my walkie talkie a while ago.

ASHLYN

Then… why didn't you just stop and pick it up?

He shoots her an apologetic look. Ashlyn moans in annoyance & turns to Andrew.

ASHLYN

Andrew? Where's yours, I've got too much stuff in my hands, I can't get mine out.

ANDREW

Why do you need my help? I'm supposed to be on camera duty!

ASHLYN

Just give Trace your talkie, ok!

TRACE

Hey, what's that?

Ashlyn looks up while Trace & Andrew ignore the situation, trying to get the talkie out to contact Ryker. Several yards down the hall is an eight year old girl with a teddy bear, staring right at her. Ashlyn gasps in surprise.

ASHLYN

Cassidy?

The girl doesn't respond, but turns left and walks off down a hallway. Ashlyn chases after her, but every time she makes a hallway, the little girl, who is only walking, is turning into another door or hallway.

INT. LAB HALLWAY II- NIGHT

Ashlyn bursts around a corner to see the little girl standing, staring blankly at a pair of large double doors.

ASHLYN

Wait! Cassidy, it's me! It's Ashlyn! It's your sister!

Cassidy turns around slowly as Ashlyn, near to tears runs up and hugs her. The girl shows no real reaction.

CASSIDY

Ashlyn?

ASHLYN

What are you doing here?

CASSIDY

The doors.

Ashlyn gets up as the little girl turns back around to face the doors. Ashlyn watches too, confused.

ASHLYN

What about the doors.

CASSIDY

Don't go in there… it's bad.

Ashlyn, confused, walks up to the doors, putting her hand to them. Cassidy runs up to her, latching onto her arm.

CASSIDY

No! You can't!

ASHLYN

I… have to.

Ashlyn seems even more confused that she would say that. She turns to Cassidy.

ASHLYN

Stay here. I'll see you next time, sis.

Ashlyn shoves the door open only to see a large upright metal circle with some kind of vortex-like doorway inside it, creating a lot of wind in the room. The doors slam shut behind her and she hears an evil laugh. She looks up as a spirit comes through the vortex, taking shape and fires an energy blast at her.

INT. RYKER'S DORM- DAY

Ashlyn wakes up with a start on Ryker's couch, in between Andrew & Trace. Ryker is hooking up some wires to a huge flat screen TV.

RYKER

Almost got it, guys. Aaaaand… there! Ok, prepare to see your new opening credits.

He walks over, forces his way onto the couch in between Ashlyn & Trace & leans forward, clicking on a laptop. It brings up a video on the TV, which plays eerie pop music & shows random scary images on a dark background, occasionally showing clips of Andrew, Trace, Ashlyn & Ryker either doing their investigations, or talking to the screen in a dark room with half their faces hidden in shadow. Dialog covers the entire video.

ANDREW (VO)

I am-

TRACE (VO)

I am-

ASHLYN (VO)

I am Ashlyn Connor.

ANDREW (VO)

-Andrew McKinley.

TRACE (VO)

-Trace Delaney.

ANDREW (VO)

When I was a child, I was tormented by the spirits of the dead.

TRACE (VO)

Fourteen months ago… I almost died.

ASHLYN (VO)

Ever since I can remember, I've known things about people, places & events- things I shouldn't have known

ANDREW (VO)

So, along with our equipment and technical expert-

RYKER (VO)

-Ryker Saladin-

ANDREW (VO)

-we set out to find evidence that our experiences were real.

TRACE (VO)

-together, we will travel to some of the city's darkest locations.

ASHLYN (VO)

-together, we will unmask the other side.

ANDREW (VO)

-together… we are the Ghost Bravers.

The title logo "Ghost Bravers" appears on the screen with a spooky effect & the video ends. Andrew claps & Trace pats Ryker on the back, exclaiming on how good it was, but Ashlyn can't help but worry about her dream. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Ryker, gets up.

RYKER

Must be the pizza.

TRACE

Yeah, I guess that's me this time- but don't forget, you're paying next weekend Ryker.

RYKER

Yeah, yeah, I know. Since when have I ever let you guys down?

Ryker heads for the door, while Trace stands, digging money out of his back pocket. Ryker opens the door, only to reveal Teryn.

TERYN

Hi, Ashlyn! Hi, Trace!

TRACE

Teryn!

ASHLYN

Sweetie, what are you doing here?

TERYN

Oh, I found this new store that opened in the mall I wanted to drag you down there, but I realized that, you know, it's Saturday and you were probably over here, so-

ASHLYN

Teryn, you know we're doing our investigations tonight, I can't leave while we're doing getting everything ready for-

TERYN

Oh, yeah, that's right, bummer- so, Trace!

TRACE

…Teryn.

TERYN

I haven't seen you around much.

TRACE

I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been…

TERYN

I know- I believe you, just look into my eyes and… tell me what you're thinking.

Trace does so & Teryn gives him a self-satisfied smile. Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

TRACE

I think…

TERYN

Go on.

TRACE

Crap! I think I left my necklace at my apartment- Don't go anywhere guys?

Trace runs out, leaving Teryn frustrated. He quickly runs back, which brightens Teryn up, but just slides a wad of money into Ryker's hand.

TRACE

I am paying, if that pizza comes while I'm gone, do not eat it all- I mean it guys!

Trace rushes out again, and Teryn groans in frustration.

TERYN

Why didn't it work? What, was there not enough Lavender or something?

ANDREW

What are you talking about?

ASHLYN

It's nothing. Teryn, I told you, Trace doesn't really like you that much and you're starting to scare him a bit.

TERYN

Yeah, I know, that's why I cast that love spell-

ANDREW

You cast a love spell? On Trace?

TERYN

Yeah, and I'm sure I got all the ingredients perfectly, I just can't understand why it didn't work!

Andrew stares at her with an "are-you-kidding-me" look & Ryker is still standing by the door. Ashlyn looks to each, who shrug.

ASHLYN

Um…uh… you know what- it must have been that personal gain thing.

TERYN

What?

ASHLYN

You know, Wiccan's aren't supposed to cast spells for personal gain, so-

TERYN

-So the Mother Godess blocked the spell, so I wouldn't fall down the wrong path! That must be it, thank you so much Ashlyn, you're the best!

Teryn gives Ashlyn a hug, kisses her on the cheek, then rushes out of the apartment. A few moments later, Trace pops his head around the corner of the door.

TRACE

Is she coming back?

ASHLYN

No, I think you're safe.

TRACE

Phew.

Trace walks back in and Ryker shuts the door.

ANDREW

So, uh… am I sensing a little bit of history there?

TRACE

That's not funny, man. That woman is frightening when things don't go her way. I swear, I woke up a few nights ago- she was trying to shove a pouch of herbs under my pillow!

ANDREW

Well, you know, there are these things called locks, they put them on doors so you-

TRACE

They were locked, I don't know how she got in!

ASHLYN

Wait, a few nights ago?

TRACE

Yeah, why?

ASHLYN

I might have… given her your spare key… that day.

TRACE

You what?

ANDREW

Alright, alright! Relax, guys. Let's keep our eye on the prize here… Gaia Labs.

RYKER

Um, should I be recording this conversation, or?

ANDREW

I guess so. You guys?

ASHLYN

Go ahead.

TRACE

As long as Teryn doesn't come through here again, I'm fine.

RYKER

Great. Now, where is my RCA?

Ryker finds his camera & begins recording the others.

RYKER

And go. Get that exposition running, Andy.

ANDREW

Right, so, Gaia Labs? What do you guys think we'll find tonight?

TRACE

I heard from a couple of people claiming that they can hear machinery running when they walk past. It only happens at night, though. I also got a guy who claims that his motorcycle was stolen & another older woman who says that her cat went missing near there. She also said, her son lost a pet turtle-

ANDREW

Wait… a turtle?

TRACE

Yeah. That's what she said.

Andrew seems to be weighing it in his mind a moment, before nodding.

ANDREW

Ok, so… disappearing pets- although I don't know much of what to say about the turtle- odd noises. Looks like we've got ourselves a haunting! Ashlyn, anything to add? Any… premonitions of late?

ASHLYN

Guys… I don't know if this is such a good idea. I've got a bad feeling about that place.

ANDREW

Perfect! That means a great chance of catching something tonight- I think our luck has changed.

ASHLYN

No, I mean-

ANDREW

Ok, Ghost Bravers, prepare for action! Is the car fueled?

TRACE

Yup.

ANDREW

Batteries charged?

RYKER

Just about, man.

ANDREW

Resident psychic?

Ashlyn sighs & facepalms.

ASHLYN

I'm ready if you are.

The doorbell rings & Ryker turns the camera on himself.

RYKER

And there's the pizza! Saladin out, mah bruthuhs! Hey guys, I think the turtle's the ghost!

The camera is turned off amidst laughter & playful banter.

INT. RYKER'S VAN- NIGHT

The camera is turned back on, apparently by Andrew, since Ryker is driving. Andrew turns it on Ryker.

ANDREW

Hey, man, say 'hi' to the camera.

Ryker does it as comically as possible, then Andrew turns it to the back seat, where Trace & Ashlyn are. Ashlyn appears to be asleep.

ANDREW

Ok, guys, so, I just realized, we haven't told our delightful horde of fans the story about Gaia Labs, so… who's leading off?

Trace stares at Ashlyn quizzically, then turns back to Andrew.

TRACE

I guess that's me, since Ashlyn looks like she overdosed on Valium, or something.

ANDREW

Yeah, what'd you put in her pizza, Ryker?

RYKER

What, nothing… some turtle, maybe, but that's about it.

They laugh again, then Andrew stops mid-laugh & turns the camera back on Trace.

ANDREW

Ok, as you were saying?

TRACE

Right, right, anyway, about five or six months ago, the scientists at Gaia Labs were working on some sort of technology, no one knows exactly what they were trying to do, but the urban legend sites say they were experimenting with contacting the other side, you know, speaking to ghosts.

ANDREW

Right, and then?

TRACE

Well, their projects were well under way when people who lived nearby at the time said they suddenly heard screams and yells. They came outside to see security guards escorting people from the building, but no authorities had been called and there was no sign of fire or anything like that. People asked if they should call the fire department, or something, but the guards and scientists were adamant about not doing it. They said it wasn't safe for anybody to go inside and that everyone just needed to get as far away as possible, before something bad happened. Shortly after that, though, the entire building exploded, with half the workers and scientists still inside-

Andrew suddenly turns the camera back on himself.

ANDREW

Yeah, and ever since then people have been hearing weird noises coming from inside. Not only that, but everyone who made it out mysteriously disappeared overnight. Their homes were abandoned, no one ever saw them at any place they frequented, even close friends and family were clueless. Local urban legend aficionado Shadowpuppet123 states that neighbors and passers-by actually saw them being abducted by aliens! Now, I know this sounds weird and unlikely, but, by now, I'm sure everyone has heard of the Power Rangers, right? Ok, these guys have been fighting aliens for twenty years, among other things, the government's been trying to keep it quiet, but those of us who actually live in California and have had to run from seventy story monsters know the truth, right? So, after all that, why would this not be believable? Remember when aliens almost wiped Angel Grove off the face of the Earth? Or when San Angeles suddenly froze over for several hours? What about last year in Bladenboro when some giant freak tried to 'Atlantis' the place? Huh? Still think I'm crazy? Or Shadowpuppet123? Do the math, ok?

RYKER

Yeah, ok man, I think they've heard enough. Save the camera for when we actually get to the labs.

TRACE

Yeah, man, turn it off!

They berate him for several moments. He rolls his eyes and looks into the camera.

ANDREW

Ok, fine! This is Andrew McKinley, getting really off topic, as usual… and signing off. Love you guys!

Andrew turns off the camera, then sits back in his seat with a sigh.

ANDREW

Whew, enough of that!

Ashlyn suddenly jumps awake with a gasp, scaring Trace.

ASHLYN

Ok, I've got to stop doing that!

TRACE

Do you always do that when you come out of a trance, because I totally agree with you there!

ASHLYN

Never mind that, for a moment, Andrew, I really don't think it's safe to do this tonight!

ANDREW

Why not, you have another dream again?

ASHLYN

Andrew, that's not funny! You know I have premonitions and-

ANDREW

-Oh, come on, there's no such thing as psychic powers, everyone knows that!

ASHLYN

-And was seeing ghosts when you were a kid any different?

ANDREW

Ok, ghosts are one thing, it's weird, yes, but it's not like I'm moving things with my mind, or seeing the future! I never saw a ghost ask me to pick a card!

ASHLYN

Just because you know there's a such thing as a trick deck does not make every one a trick! Andrew, I don't know what's going on with this place, but don't treat this like a joke, please!

TRACE

Guys, relax! Ok?

RYKER

He's right. Besides, if there's anything out there, it'll at least increase our viewership, right? We'd be famous.

ANDREW

The first guys to bring people actual evidence of a real live ghost! Honestly, Ashlyn, I hope you really are psychic!

ASHLYN

You might want to take that back.

ANDREW

Why?

ASHLYN

Because… in every single dream I've had… one, or more, of us ends up dead.

TRACE

Ok, that would be a reason to avoid the place.

RYKER

Like the plague! Glad I get to stay in the car- I feel bad for you guys!

ANDREW

Heck, I feel bad for you, you miss out on all the fun!

ASHLYN

Andrew!

ANDREW

What! Look, we'll just stick together, a ghost isn't going to attack three people at once, especially if one's a psychic, and if it gets bad, we'll leave. Good enough?

Andrew looks from Trace, to Ashlyn, to Ryker & back to Ashlyn with a smile.

ASHLYN

Fine. But if we get attacked, I'll just throw you at it and me and Trace can get out.

ANDREW

Hey! That's mutiny!

RYKER

Not really, I'm the one who came up with this whole thing, you're just the host.

ANDREW

Nah, I'm the leader, man, I don't see you running into condemned buildings looking for ghosts.

RYKER

Hey, do I need to post a poll on the site?

Andrew & Ryker start laughing. Ashlyn grunts, annoyed, and falls back into her seat. Trace puts a hand on her shoulder.

TRACE

Hey, I believe you.

ASHLYN

Great, too bad you can't stop those two from going in there.

TRACE

Don't worry, I got this.

He holds out his cross necklace.

TRACE (con't)

No ghost is coming near us.

Trace sits back, putting earbuds in his ear and turning up R&B music, self satisfied. Ashlyn looks freaked out, looking from content Trace to the still joking Ryker and Andrew with a helpless look.

ASHLYN

It's like these guys have never seen a horror movie!

INT. GAIA LABS, VORTEX ROOM- NIGHT

Inside a circle of salt, two robots, one red and black and the other blue and ape-ish, activate and start pacing around the confines of the circle.

CHIDRA

Master, we still can't figure out how to get out of here, what are we supposed to do?

KULGOR

I feel so lost! Why'd we come to this world in the first place?

Suddenly, the computer lights up, speaking in a sibilant, gravelly voice.

DAMARION

Silence! This is no longer an issue!

The screen above the computer lights up, showing security footage of a van entering the outer gate of Gaia Labs.

CHIDRA

Are they coming inside?

KULGOR

Those puny humans better let me out of here, I'm tired of rusting my life away, and I want revenge for what that guard did to me!

DAMARION

Oh, shut up! We've all been stuck here, the worst of it being your incessant talking! As for revenge, you will have it, but you will do exactly as I say, or I'll destroy the body I gave you and you'll be lost in this world forever!

KULGOR

Ok, ok, Damarion! Relax, we won't let you down!

DAMERION

This may be our one and only chance, so you had better!

INT. VS HQ, INNOVATION CENTER- NIGHT

A muscle-bound middle aged man runs in, chugging a cup of coffee while trying to put on a black and silver company jacket with a VS logo on it's lapel. He rushes over to a woman with glasses and curly red hair in a ponytail by a computer.

REECE

What is it, Tamara? What'd you wake me up for?

TAMARA

We've got a disturbance by the old labs. A bunch of kids with camera equipment. I thought you might want to know seeing as how Damarion almost killed us all, and everything, but, hey, if you want to sit around all night and-

REECE

I get the idea Tamara!

Reece takes a glace at the computer, calculating the situation.

TAMARA

So…?

REECE

Yeah, we should probably get down there- and fast! Sound the call to arms!

Tamara pushes her way back onto her computer and does some quick typing, activating an alarm system through the building, then gets on a microphone.

TAMARA

Disturbance at the Gaia Labs building, all available personnel, arm yourself for possible combat and rescue and head to your vehicles. Civilian locale, so be discreet!

Cut to men in black pants, jackets and sunglasses entering an armory, acquiring weapons and getting into black SUVs in a large underground garage. Tamara turns to Reece as he heads out to join his men.

TAMARA

Should I get the-

REECE

Not now. Those things are locked to whoever uses them first, I don't want the technology squandered on anyone if Damarion doesn't escape tonight, but if he does, I want them ready to be activated as soon as we get back, do you understand?

TAMARA

Yes, sir!

Reece nods to her and leaves. Tamara returns to the computer and hastily brings up a program. She turns to her side to see three identical watch-like devices in pieces on a nearby table. Two robotic arms activate, one with a claw and the other with a plasma cutter, which begin assembling the pieces. Tamara turns back to her computer and begins typing commands.

TAMARA

I really hope these things work!

INT. RYKER'S CAR- NIGHT

Ryker is hanging out the open window with a walkie-talkie. He looks around, listening for a bit, then presses the button on the talkie.

RYKER

Ok, no authorities, you guys are clear to explore.

ANDREW (OS)

Why don't you ever come inside with us?

Ryker seems flustered and replies in a cracking voice.

RYKER

Well… you know… someone has to keep watch.

TRACE (OS)

Hey, it's ok, man. I used to be scared of ghosts too.

RYKER

I'm not scared, I- never mind, I don't have to explain it to you guys. If you want to get tetanus looking for things that don't exist in condemned buildings, that's your problem, not mine!

ANDREW (OS)

Ok, ok, man, chill! Just keep watch. We'll be back in two hours.

RYKER

I sure hope so. This looks like the kind of place you could get mugged.

INT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Andrew, Trace & Ashlyn are walking through an abandoned loading bay, having gone under a garage door. Andrew holds up his walkie-talkie.

ANDREW

Ryker, how many times, you're not going to get mugged! Not in Slate Creek, anyways, it's so poor, not even gang members can make a living out here.

RYKER (OS)

You better be right… for their sake!

ANDREW

Yeah, yeah, Ryker. Ok guys, where to first?

TRACE

Well, the explosion supposedly happened in the advanced science division. We should probably start there.

ANDREW

Great… where is that?

Ashlyn signs, wiping soot and grime from an old fire exit map posted on a wall. She checks it, noting the path, then turns back to the others.

ASHLYN

Don't worry, I've got it. Come on- Oh, and… you know… watch out for… whatever.

ANDREW

Hey, we need those ratings. First thing I see, I'm diving for the camera.

Ashlyn gives him an annoyed look until he changes him mind.

ANDREW

Alright, alright, it was horrible of me to suggest such a thing- if we see a ghost, we run for it.

Ashlyn turns and heads through a door with Trace and Andrew following.

TRACE

Then what are we even doing here?

ANDREW

I lied we're taping it.

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Ryker is half asleep when he hears sirens in the distance. He slowly wakes up and notices siren lights flashing from up the road. Quickly, he begins freaking out and looking for his car keys.

RYKER

Oh crap!

INT. GAIA LABS, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Ashlyn stops at a set of metal double doors, Andrew and Trace almost running smack into her from behind.

ANDREW

Hey, you mind warning the rest of us when you're about to make a sudden stop?

ASHLYN

Sorry, it's… it's just thins is exactly like my dream.

ANDREW

Yeah, marvelous. Step aside, please.

Andrew walks right past her. She tries to grab him and pull him back, but he evades her.

ASHLYN

Hey!

Trace walks past her as Andrew enters the room beyond.

TRACE

Well, um, do you think it's safe to go in there?

ASHLYN

Well, I-

ANDREW (OS)

GUYS! GET IN HERE! HURRY!

Ashlyn and Trace race into the room to find Andrew perfectly fine. He chuckles as they almost fall over each other on the way in.

ASHLYN

That's not funny, Andrew!

ANDREW

How you came in, that was funny- but I was serious, though. Check this place out!

They look around in wonder at the room, blackened with soot and half blown apart. In the center of the room in a giant computer with two robots on either side of it, both deactivated. A ring of white powder surrounds the machine, which is linked to a giant metal circle a few feet away.

TRACE

What is this place?

ASHLYN

I don't know.

ANDREW

So, anything like your dream?

ASHLYN

No… but the circle, there was… some kind of door there instead.

Andrew gets up, walks around the room and hops through the metal circle multiple times.

ANDREW

You see, it's fine. Ok, guys, this is home base. I'll prepare the cameras, then I want you two to split up and begin searching the area. Got it?

Trace nods & Ashlyn reluctantly agrees.

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Ryker turns the car on and speeds out, leaving the others behind. Several black security SUVs pull in the front gate and begin spreading out. Reece jumps out of one and begins issuing orders as several men dressed as security personnel in black begin creating a perimeter.

INT. GAIA LABS, VORTEX ROOM- NIGHT

Andrew is pacing and gets bored. He steps into the circle of powder and begins playing with the computer, which suddenly projects an image of a short, young Asian man, which turns to him and smiles. He jumps, surprised.

ANDREW

Whoa… what are you?

DAMERION

I am a three-dimensional holographic projection of the computer's psyche itself, formed to make communication easier between creation and creators… you may call me Enter.

Andrew, a dumb look on his face, waves his hand through the projection.

ANDREW

Amazing.

DAMARION

Would you like to see more?

ANDREW

Sure… I guess.

The two robots, Chidra and Kulgor , activate.

INT. GAIA LABS, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Ashlyn is looking around when she spies the flashing lights through a window. She fumbles out her walkie-talkie.

ASHLYN

Ryker? Ryker?

INT. RYKER'S CAR- NIGHT

Ryker is driving down the road as fast as he can, ignoring the voices coming from his walkie.

INT. GAIA LABS, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Ashlyn changes the channel.

ASHLYN

Trace, are you there?

TRACE (OS)

Yeah, what is it?

ASHLYN

Meet me back at home base, something's gone wrong!

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

A man walks up to Reece and salutes.

VORTEX HENCHMEN

Sir, everything is in order. Ready to begin search of the premises, sir!

REECE

Perfect. Then, if everything is in order-

INT. GAIA LABS, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Ashlyn turns as Trace comes running from another intersection of hallways.

TRACE

What is it?

ASHLYN

I think the police are here, we need to get Andrew and get out! Jeez, I knew coming here was a bad idea!

The two make another turn, coming up to the two metal doors and slide to a halt, catching their breath. As they calm down, they suddenly hear panicked yells from within. They exchange looks and dive through the door to see the two robots holding a kicking and yelling Andrew between them. A hologram eyes them, then disappears.

ASHLYN

Andrew!

TRACE

Oh no!

They dive in and grab Andrew, hauling him back, their efforts kicking a hole through the salt ring on the floor. The robots, surprised, let him go and all three tumble to the floor. Chidra and Kulgor take fighting stances when they too hear the sirens and yelling.

REECE (OS)

You are trespassing on private property! Come out with your hands up!

CHIDRA

Is that?

KULGOR

I think so!

ANDREW

Let's get out of here while we can!

The three get up and run for it. Chidra and Kulgor are caught off guard and lose them. Kulgor turns back to the computer.

KULGOR

Never mind, I know what'll stop them!

CHIDRA

NO!

Chidra dives at Kulgor as he types random buttons on the computer.

COMPUTER

Self destruct activated.

CHIDRA

You fool! We have to get out of here! Come on!

Chidra takes off with Kulgor behind. Kulgor stumbles and falls and Chidra leaves him.

INT. GAIA LABS, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn are running down the hall as an overhead voice counts down.

COMPUTER

Three… two… one… zero… goodbye.

Charges start exploding one by one behind them.

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Reece turns to his men, handing his assistant back a megaphone.

REECE

If they aren't going to do it the easy way, the I guess the hard way'll have to do. Men, form-

Suddenly, the front doors burst open as Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn tumble out, a fireball exploding over their heads. Reece and his men brace themselves at the brilliance of the flash. As the three get to their feet, Reece's men rush in and apprehend them, dragging them over to Reece.

REECE

Who are you three? And were you aware that this was private property?

ANDREW

Private? But this place was shut down years ago!

TRACE

We didn't know, sir!

ASHLYN

We're sorry, we'll never do it again!

Reece looks from the explosion, then back to them, sizing each one up.

REECE

Blindfold them, then take them back to base for a debriefing! No mistakes and I don't want a single one of them ever finding their way back there, do you understand me?

His men salute and drag the three unfortunate teens to separate SUVs, putting black bags over their heads and shoving them roughly into backseats. Reece gets back into his own car and orders his driver to move out. The SUVs leave, one by one, until the lot is as quiet as it was before.

INT, RYKER'S CAR- NIGHT

Ryker is trying to drown out his guilt with the radio. Finally he gives in, slapping the dashboard in frustration.

RYKER

I shouldn't have left them there alone! Ahhhh!

Ryker turns the car around and heads back to Gaia Labs.

INT. VS HQ, INTERROGATION CHAMBER- NIGHT

Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn are sat down at a table before Reece and their hoods are removed.

REECE

Ok, now that we're all together- and alone, where no one can hear you cry- why don't you tell me what happened in there.

All three begin speaking at once, saying what they think will get them off the hook. Reece silences them, waving his arms around. When they quiet down, he facepalms.

REECE

We checked your IDs on the database- you're three college students, you do a little internet show about catching ghosts in your spare time. Your names are Andrew McKinley, Trace Delaney and Ashlyn Connors, correct?

The three exchange "We're screwed" looks and nod, looking guilty.

REECE

Do you have any idea what you've stumbled upon?

ANDREW

Hey, you didn't have to set those two robots on me, you know, you could've just called us out!

Reece's eyes go wide.

REECE

The two robots next to the computer?

ASHLYN

What's that look mean? I don't like that look!

REECE

Ok, look… this is top secret, mind you, but I need to know what happened and you need to know what's going on before you can accurately tell me, so… the Gaia Labs incident wasn't an accident.

TRACE

It wasn't?

REECE

No. it was rectifying a mistake. You see, I was head of security when they had a breakthrough with interdimensional technology- they were messing around with stuff they got from Hawk Valley, reverse engineering the machinery found in the wreckages after the local team of Power Rangers finished off a member of a robotic race called the Gaiarc.

ANDREW

Power Rangers? Dude, I think we know enough to know those guys aren't real.

REECE

Shut up and listen, or I'll make you! We don't have all night!

He eyes them, waiting for a response, then continues.

REECE

Well, they had a breakthrough in creating a device called the Vortex. It could open a door into any dimension we pleased, however, without knowing the coordinates to those dimensions and whatnot, we had no knowledge of where we were going. One of those times unleashed a terrible evil into this world. An evil spirit known as… Damarion.

Andrew fidgets.

REECE

This Damarion appeared friendly at first, talking to and helping the scientists perfect their machine, but he soon turned deadly. He took over vast portions of the factory via the main computer and started summoning minions from other worlds, possessing the doctors and security. I did the only thing I could, activating the self destruct and getting as many out as I could before the whole place went up. Since then, Gaia Corp has relocated- we are now in a new location, one you now sit in and will never know the location of, so don't ask- and go by a new name, Vortex Shield. Now, I did what I could, trapping Damarion and two experimental droids he'd had possessed, behind a ring of salt. Spirits aren't supposed to be able to cross over salt. The question is, did you disturb it?

The three look at each other. Ashlyn flashes back, seeing them accidentally kick away the salt.

ASHLYN

We… might have.

REECE

Then Damarion's free… I have to move fast, you three will be taken back to your homes, I bid you all good night.

As he gets up to leave, he gets a buzz on a device strapped to his shoulder. He answers it.

REECE

Captain Aledesco speaking?

TAMARA (OS)

Reece, you'd better come quick. One of Damarion's droids is attacking a civilian!

ANDREW

Ryker!

He, Trace and Ashlyn jump up as Reece nods and heads for the door.

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Ryker is curled up in the front of his car as Chidra smashes up the hood and doors, trying to get in.

CHIDRA

Get out here, human! I just want to talk!

RYKER

Yeah, right! I'm staying in here, whatever you are!

INT. VS HQ, INNOVATION CENTER- NIGHT

Reece enters with Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn hot on his tail. Tamara looks up, taken aback at the other three.

REECE

What's going on?

TAMARA

Er, The droid that calls itself Chidra it trying to attack this guy outside the labs- no sign of Kulgor or Damarion. The guy's ok due to the fact that… well, I don't think this Chidra's ever seen a car before, but it's only a matter of time before he gets in there.

ANDREW

That's Ryker!

REECE

There's more of you?

ASHLYN

Just the one!

TRACE

We have to help him!

REECE

You three are not part of "we." We will help him. Tamara, are the Vortex Morphers online?

ANDREW

Vortex Morphers? Morphers? As in Power Rangers?

TAMARA

Right over there, sir, and ready to go, just as soon as we get the recruits over here.

Andrew looks over to the three Morphers sitting on a table nearby. He suddenly dives for them. Reece is caught by surprise, but is unable to catch him as Andrew grabs one and races for the door. Reece hits the button on his communicator and calls for backup.

REECE

Security breach! Security breach outside the innovation center, unauthorized personnel with classified technology, heading for exit, apprehend on sight!

INT. VS HQ, HALLWAY- NIGHT

Andrew straps on the Vortex Morpher, a blue & black, wrist watch-like device, and turns the dial. It activates, the faceplate showing three consecutive red rings spinning in opposite directions at different speeds around the image of a cheetah.

MORPHER

VS Vortex Morpher 01, online. Please wait while we uplink new user bio-identity.

Several of the men in black appear at the end of the hall, aiming guns at him.

VORTEX SHIELD HENCHMAN 02

Stay where you are! Hand over the tech, or we shoot!

ANDREW

I don't think so!

MORPHER

Bio-identity uplink complete. Prepare for voice lock activation.

VORTEX SHIELD HENCHMAN 02

Suspect unresponsive! Ready! Aim!

MORPHER

Please repeat, "Vortex Shield, Pass On."

VORTEX SHIELD HENCHMAN 02

Fire!

ANDREW

Vortex Shield, Pass On!

Andrew turns the dial and taps the screen, activating the morpher.

MORPHER

Morph sequence initiated.

The men shoot at Andrew is enveloped in a red glow. The lasers seem to have no effect.

ANDREW

Snap Shooter, stun mode!

Andrew pulls out a camera, folding into a gun and points it at then men. He pulls the trigger, causing it to emit a flash. The men groan and all faint away as Andrew carries on past them. Reece runs out to find his men out cold and Andrew gone. He moans and runs back into the room.

VS HQ, INNOVATION CENTER- NIGHT

REECE

He's gone!

TAMARA

There's nothing you can do, anyway. He's linked to the Morpher, now. Let's just hope he gets there in time.

REECE

Lets just hope he knows what he's doing!

TRACE

What did he do?

REECE

If I tell you, will you please, not do the same?

ASHLYN

Promise, what was that?

REECE

Our backup plan for whenever Damarion returned. The Vortex Morphers.

TAMARA

They turn the subject into a Power Ranger in order to face whatever Damarion has in store.

TRACE

You can do that?

TAMARA

Barely. I've only got three of them working properly, I can't seem to uplink any more, our computers just can't handle that much power running through it. Now, I guess, your friend is permanently a member of Vortex Shield. Congratulations.

Tamara types on the computer and brings up the scene of Chidra attacking Ryker on a wall mounted plasma screen monitor.

ASHLYN

Will he be ok?

TAMARA

Hopefully. Now be quiet, I'm going to have to talk the idiot through this!

Tamara types on the computer again. Ashlyn and Trace eye each other pensively.

INT. VS HQ, GARAGE- NIGHT

Andrew rushes in, grabbing a random motorcycle and kick starting it. He races for the main door but a guard stops him.

SECURITY PERSONNEL

Sir, may I see some ID?

ANDREW

How about this?

Andrew points the Snap Shooter at the man.

ANDREW

Let me out, now!

SECURITY PERSONNEL

Sir, relax, we can work through this.

Suddenly, the man's radio goes off.

REECE (OS)

Just let him go, we have more important things to worry about!

SECURITY PERSONNEL

Ok… ok.

The man opens the garage door.

EXT. GAIA BOTANICALS- NIGHT

Andrew pulls a wheelie driving out onto a quiet garden pathway. He continues on, rounding the side of the building and turning to see that he has left a botanical garden shop called "Gaia Botanicals" instead of being surprised by this, however, he chuckles to himself.

ANDREW

Wow.

Andrew races off down the road to save Ryker.

INT. VS HQ, INNOVATION CENTER- NIGHT

Trace, Ashlyn, Reece and Tamara watch as Chidra finally succeeds in ripping the door off of Ryker's car and pulls him out by his shirt collar.

CHIDRA

Now, you've made me angry!

Ashlyn's eyes roll back in her head and she stumbles a bit. Trace catches her.

TRACE

You ok?

ASHLYN

Something's… wrong. I can feel it. Andrew!

Suddenly, Ashlyn dives for one of the Morphers. Reece tries to stop her, but she dodges him, slipping the Morpher onto her wrist and activating the button.

MORPHER

VS Vortex Morpher 03, online. Please wait while we uplink new user bio-identity.

Ashlyn eyes Reece defiantly. Reece groans and turns to grab the other one, but Trace, thinking quickly, takes it first, slipping it on.

MORPHER

VS Vortex Morpher 02, online. Please wait while we uplink new user bio-identity.

REECE

What're you two doing?

ASHLYN

I have a bad feeling. Something's wrong with Andrew.

TAMARA

Honey, I know you're worried, but think about this. This could get you killed. Just, deactivate the morphers and give them back before it's too late.

ASHLYN

It's already too late. If we don't do something now, Damarion will have the advantage!

REECE

Mr. Delaney, come on. You seem more reasonable-

TRACE

Ashlyn… hasn't been wrong yet. If my friends are in trouble, I'm not sitting around.

MORPHERS

Bio-identity uplink complete. Prepare for voice-lock activation.

Trace walks over to Ashlyn and the two stand by, waiting to see if they'll be attacked, or accepted. Reece looks to Tamara, who shrugs, then turns back to them.

REECE

Please, for the love of god, don't make me regret this.

Trace and Ashlyn eye each other, then race out after Andrew.

EXT. GAIA LABS- NIGHT

Chidra holds Ryker close to his face.

CHIDRA

Now you've made me angry! See what happens when you make me angry! Now, I'll have to take it out on your hide!

Chidra throws Ryker across the lot. Ryker yells before he lands, getting knocked out on a concrete parking space marker. Chidra advances, building up a blast of energy in his hand when another blast comes out of nowhere sending him flying. Andrew spins his Snap Shooter on a finger and holsters it on his belt. He then proceeds to easily slide off the bike and begins advancing on Chidra.

CHIDRA

Who are you? What are you doing?

ANDREW

VS-oh-one. But you can call me Vortex Shield, Red Cheetah Ranger.

CHIDRA

Vortex Shield? So, that Aledesco character actually thinks he can stand up to the might of Damarion?

ANDREW

Won't matter, after tonight… for you anyway! Goggle Dagger!

Andrew pulls out a pair of Binoculars and folds them out into a nightstick, a blade sliding out of one end. Chidra climbs to his feet and rushes him with a yell. Andrew also yells, launching himself spinning sideways into the air several times before landing, slashing Chidra with his weapon. Chidra falls back, holding his chest.

CHIDRA

Oh, you're fast, huh? Well, can you do this?

Chidra jumps into the air, transforming into a motorcycle and races at Andrew. Andrew is taken by surprise and is run down. Chidra grinds to a halt, turning to face Andrew again, who is climbing to his feet. Chidra runs him down again, and a third time. The fourth time, however, Andrew throws him Goggle Blade down in front of Chidra, causing him to slide out of control and miss him. Trace and Ashlyn pull up on a second bike and rush to the scene.

TRACE

Crap!

ASHLYN

Andrew! Hold on, we're coming!

Chidra turns back into a humanoid form and rolls to his feet as Ashlyn and Trace come in, tag teaming him. Trace runs up and kicks him back, then grabs Ashlyn's arms and spins her around to double kick Chidra. Trace then punches him and ducks down as Ashlyn rolls over his back and kicks Chidra again. Chidra backs up and prepares to launch a blast of energy at them when Andrew rushes up, tackling them out of the way.

ANDREW

What're you guys doing here?

ASHLYN

We're here to help!

Ashlyn flashes the Morpher in his face.

ANDREW

Then stop messing around and morph already!

Ashlyn and Trace flash each other determined looks. All three stand and face Chidra, who begins preparing another energy blast.

CHIDRA

That's right! Just stand there, be an easy target for me!

Ashlyn turns the dial on her morpher and an orange panel fold out of it. Trace does the same. They tap the watch face and, with a flash of blue and yellow light the panels shoot into the sky. Chidra's energy blast is getting bigger than the last one. Ashlyn and Trace catch the panels as they fall out of the sky. They are now full sized, color coded sunglasses. The two flick them open and put them on, activating them. On one lens several lines of code begin to appear and on the other, a white silhouette of a person being scanned by three consecutive circles moving up and down it at different speeds while the whole thing slowly spins around. Chidra launches the blast at them with a yell. Ashlyn and Trace turn the dials on their morphers yet again and tap the face.

ASHLYN & TRACE

Vortex Shield, Pass On!

ANIMATION: Ashlyn is in complete darkness. She hold up her morpher, showing the display of a rabbit surrounded by three consecutive rings. The rabbit glows and blinks twice, then comes out of the morpher and turns into a yellow spirit orb, which flits around Ashlyn, who tries to follow it with her eyes. It suddenly shoots off and Ashlyn tries to run after it, stretching her arm out to catch it as the ground begins tilting from flat to almost 90 degrees. Finally, Ashlyn jumps at it, grabbing it in her hand and it explodes, surrounding her in yellow energy, which forms her suit. She lands on level ground and poses. Trace goes through the same thing, except his orb is blue and the gorilla on his display roars when it comes to life.

Andrew ducks and Ashlyn and Trace roll to the sides as the blast goes right past them, exploding. The three regroup and pose as a team.

ANDREW

VS-oh-one, Red Cheetah Vortex Ranger!

TRACE

VS-oh-two, Blue Gorilla Vortex Ranger!

ASHLYN

VS-oh-three, Yellow Hare Vortex Ranger!

ALL THREE

Shield to this world from those beyond! Keepers of the Vortex! Power Rangers Vortex Shield, Pass on!

CHIDRA

Hah, one of you wasn't so tough! Three's no better!

TRACE

Let's find out! Goggle Dagger!

Trace pulls out his Binoculars and folds it into the Goggle Dagger.

ASHLYN

Snap Shooter, Plasma Mode!

Ashlyn pulls out her camera and folds it into the Snap Shooter. Andrew pulls out his Goggle Dagger and Snap Shooter, combining them into a long barreled pistol with a sight. He spins it up in one hand and slaps the base of the hilt with his others as if to make sure a clip is secure.

ANDREW

Vortex Fire RC1! Move out, Rangers! It's time Chidra went back where he came from!

The Rangers rush Chidra, who also rushes them. Andrew laser sights him and begins firing. Ashlyn jumps Andrew's shoulders and fires from above. Trace rolls past Andrew and comes up, slashing Chidra down with his dagger. Ryker begins waking up, screwing his eyes shut and groaning. He looks up and sees the new Power Rangers fighting Chidra and chuckles to himself, then passes out again. Tamara contacts Andrew through his morpher.

TAMARA (OS)

Andrew, try using all three Vortex Fires at once, that should overwhelm Chidra's armor and destroy him. By the way, you guys are doing great!

ANDREW

Um… Thanks? Ranger's regroup!

Ashlyn and Trace rush back to Andrew and form their own Vortex Fires.

ASHLYN

Vortex Fire YH3!

TRACE

Vortex Fire BG2!

ANDREW

Aim!

The Rangers aim as Chidra stumbles to his feet and tries rushing them again. Three laser sights find Chidra.

ANDREW

Fire!

ANIMATION: All three rangers fire. Their blasts merge and send out a ring of energy that takes the form of the team symbol, a silhouette of a pair of glasses in a circle. The golden blast of energy connects with Chidra and he explodes.

The rangers turn and pose as the explosion issues behind them. Ashlyn demorphs and rushes to Ryker as Andrew walks slowly up to examine the wreckage of Chidra. Tamara comes up on Ashlyn's morpher.

TAMARA (OS)

Well, I guess your disaster was averted. Andrew seems fine, and his body is adjusting to the power well- all of you are, actually. Well done, Rangers.

ASHLYN

Yeah, great. Oh, Ryker, what happened to you? We'd better get you back to the dorms quick! Trace, Andrew, over here!

Trace turns and heads to Ashlyn's yelling. Andrew turns slowly, pulling out his Goggle Dagger and begins walking purposefully toward Trace from behind. Ashlyn is minding Ryker when she looks up to eye the others' progress, she sees Andrew raise his weapon to attack Trace.

ASHLYN

Andrew? Trace, look out!

Trace turns as Andrew attacks him. Trace tries to fight him off, but Andrew throws him back and jump kicks him across the lot to where Ashlyn and Ryker are. Ashlyn stands and takes a defensive stance as Andrew turns his attention towards her.

ASHLYN

Andrew, what are you doing?

Andrew picks her up and brings her up to eye level.

ANDREW

Not Andrew anymore… there is no Andrew! I… am… Damarion!

Andrew throws Ashlyn at Trace and waits for their next move, chuckling to himself.

ANDREW

And now, I have everything I need to destroy your world… and there's nothing any of you can do about it!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. PRVS Episode II: The Red Threat

Power Rangers Vortex Shield

Episode II

The Red Threat

Ashlyn holds her hands up in surrender as she inches forward.

ASHLYN

Andrew?

Andrew stands immobile, watching her approach. Trace rolls over, lifting himself up a few inches with a groan, watching the interaction.

TRACE

Ashlyn, be careful- we don't know what he's capable of!

ASHLYN

Shh! Andrew, are you in there?

ANDREW

Still not convinced? Your friend is gone- nothing more now than another one of my slaves. He's beyond your help!

Traces morpher lights up, Reece's voice coming through.

REECE (OS)

Rangers? Guys, what's happening?

Trace quickly hits the watch face, answering him. Andrew looks at him with an angry grunt.

TRACE

Get a team down here, now! Quickly!

As Trace lifts the button, he realizes that the connection is worsening, he hears Reece and Tamara, but is unable to understand them.

ASHLYN

You think they got the message?

TRACE

I don't know… but I can assume they're going to kill us if he doesn't.

ANDREW

You shouldn't have done that, Blue Ranger… now, you will die.

Andrew draws and activates his Goggle Dagger and begins advancing. Ashlyn jumps in his path, walking right past her. She tries to grab him by the arm, but he throws her off and she stumbles, falling to the ground.

ASHLYN

Andrew, don't do this!

ANDREW

No one defies the will of Damarion!

Andrew begins powering up his weapon and raises it to attack as he begins walking faster. Trace looks up at him, somewhat worried, but takes a calming breath.

TRACE

Buddy, if you're still in there… we're going to get you out, you hear me? You can fight him, you don't have to listen to him. Andrew… it's me… it's Trace.

Andrew pauses, seeming somewhat confused.

ASHLYN

Andrew, listen to him… you can fight this thing… you don't want to kill him- not Trace.

Andrew becomes agitated, breathing heavier as he looks from Ashlyn to Trace repeatedly. Suddenly, he gasps and collapses back, demorphing. Ashlyn and Trace run over to him, in the fetal position, shivering on the ground. Ashlyn reaches him and shakes him, trying to elicit a response.

ASHLYN

Andrew? Andrew, are you ok?

She gasps. Trace arrives and jumps in surprise as they realize Andrew's eyes are solid black.

ANDREW

H-help!

With a yell, Andrew quickly jumps to his feet and races off becoming surrounded by a red glow. Ashlyn and Trace try to chase after him but he spins around with his Snap Shooter activated.

ANDREW

Fire!

Andrew fires shots at their feet, throwing them back with the explosions and escapes. Ashlyn climbs to her feet, covered in dust, shallow cuts and bruises and looks around, but can't find any sigh of him. She hurries to Trace's side, helping him up as the sirens of Reece's men's cars sound in the distance.

ASHLYN

Here they come.

TRACE

Yeah… I definitely think we're screwed.

They jump at a shower of sparks and a badly synthesized moan from the rubble that used to be Chidra. They look over as he tries to look at them and slightly raises an arm in their direction.

CHIDRA

Please… help me!

Chidra deactivates again and collapses. Ashlyn and Trace share a worried look as they support each other.

INT. VS HQ, INNOVATION CENTER- DAWN

Trace and Ashlyn sit at a table in the corner. Tamara gives them a disapproving look as she frostily tries to focus on her work. They jump as the door slams open and Reece rushes in.

REECE

Good job! Good job, Rangers- just what exactly were you trying to protect your friend from? Living? Being destroyed in the apocalypse Damarion will bring in the end with the power you've just tossed into his lap?

ASHLYN

We didn't do it on purpose! I knew he was in trouble, but I didn't know why! I just assumed the obvious at the time and Damarion took us by surprise-

REECE

I thought you were psychic!

ASHLYN

It doesn't work like that- you'd think a student of the paranormal would've figured that out by now!

REECE

Then why did you run off instead of thinking or working out a plan?

ASHLYN

There was no time!

REECE

No time-

TRACE

Look, lay off her, ok?

REECE

What?

TRACE

She already told you everything, ok- now if we're stuck with these powers, why don't we focus more on the problem and try to fix it?

Reece watches him for a minute, then brushes past them with a sigh, heading for Tamara.

REECE

No.

ASHLYN

No? What do you mean no?

REECE

You two- your friend included- have done enough damage. We're finding a way to de-bond the power and getting you off of this assignment.

Ashlyn and Trace begin protesting over each other.

ASHLYN

What about Andrew? You're not just going to leave him like that?

REECE

I'm sorry, but your friend is gone- he's one of Damarion's now.

TRACE

What does that mean?

TAMARA

I'm sorry, but… we've never known anyone who Damarion took to return… although, he's the first we know of who didn't go willingly.

REECE

I don't think that makes much of a difference. Damarion has been taking souls almost since the beginning of time, taking many guises across the cultures and centuries. By now, he's too powerful for some college kid to fight.

ASHLYN

But he's not just some college kid! He assimilated to the red ranger powers faster than even either of you expected- he's important!

REECE

He got in the way, and now he's gone. He's collateral damage.

TRACE

What?

ASHLYN

You can't!

REECE

Tamara, how do we get these powers off of them.

TAMARA

That is the problem. You see, the devices aren't linked to them, the powers are, and since the powers are from the morphing grid… we'll have to shut them down and start over again from scratch.

Everyone exclaims in anger and surprise. Reece looks from Tamara, to them and back.

REECE

Well… at least Damarion won't have the power anymore. Security, get them out of here.

ASHLYN

Wait a minute! What did you do to Ryker?

REECE

The little Indian guy? He's fine, we knocked him out and took him back to his dorm- he'll wake up and think the whole thing was a dream- at least we can do him a little kindness before the real nightmare begins.

Trace & Ashlyn protest as they are forcibly removed from the room. As the door closes, Tamara turns to Reece with a sigh.

TAMARA

So… where do you think Damarion will strike?

REECE

My guess would be someone he knows.

TAMARA

One of us?

REECE

One of the few that didn't come back to Vortex Shield after Gaia Labs were destroyed… and out of them, there was only one scientist.

TAMARA

Terry.

Reece nods regrettably. He walks over, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

REECE

Don't worry, we'll send a team out to your brother right away.

EXT. GAIA BOTANICALS- DAWN

Trace & Ashlyn are shoved out the door and collapse in a pile. They jump back up and run to the doors as the security personnel lock them behind them. They begin knocking and yelling profusely, but soon give up and turn to each other.

TRACE

What are we going to do? Ashlyn? They're going to kill Andrew!

ASHLYN

If you want an idea, why don't you give me some time to think, then?

TRACE

We don't have time for this- they know what they're doing and they're planning to move right now!

ASHLYN

Do you really think they can stop him?

TRACE

They've been planning for this-

ASHLYN

And Andrew has their most powerful weapon and Damarion… facing the facts, there's no way they're going to stop him.

TRACE

And you know this how?

ASHLYN

Trace, calm down. We have these powers still, we just need to think of a plan.

Trace takes a purging breath.

TRACE

A plan to get Damarion out-

ASHLYN

And keep Andrew alive.

Ashlyn thinks, chewing her lip. Trace begins pacing, but them looks up as the sun clears the horizon of trees nearby.

TRACE

Oh crap… is it that late- early- already?

ASHLYN

What? Oh… great. I have psychology in about… forty-five minutes.

TRACE

History and Antiquities in two and a half hours.

ASHLYN

I hate you so much right now.

TRACE

Hey, I picked Archaeology, you picked Psychiatry. It's not my fault.

ASHLYN

Yeah, well, you're going to feel it when you end up in psychology next year- pain in the butt.

The two begin walking, on the verge of collapse, back to campus.

INT. RYKER'S DORM- DAY

Ryker moans, sitting up on his couch, holding his head. He looks around in confusion at being in his apartment and stands up.

RYKER

I have such a headache… need an aspirin.

As he heads for his bathroom, however, there's a persistant knock on his door. He wheels around heading for it.

RYKER

Ok, ok, please, stop- I'm coming!

Ryker wrenches the door open to find Andrew leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

ANDREW

Hey, Ryker. What's up?

EXT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE CAMPUS- DAY

Trace and Ashlyn round a corner, coming onto the central courtyard of the campus. As they blend in with everyone else and prepare to head off- one to his dorm, the other to her classes- a loud boom sounds out.

TRACE

What was that?

STUDENT I

Up there!

Everyone exclaims and points up to the roof of the dorm building to see Ryker, his arms up in surrender, backed up to the edge of the roof.

TRACE

Wait, is that…

ASHLYN

Ryker!

Ashlyn rushes off for the front door with Trace following clumsily behind.

EXT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE CAMPUS, DORM ROOF- DAY

Ryker is backed up with Andrew holding him at the point of his Snap Shooter.

RYKER

Dude! What are you doing? This- this is crazy, man! You can't do this!

ANDREW

Are you sure about that?

RYKER

What do you want, man? Is this about me leaving you guys last night, because I don't know what happened- I swear!

ANDREW

Trace and Ashlyn are around here somewhere… when they get here, then I'm sure you'll know all about it.

INT. TERRY'S LAB- DAY

A small, skinny scientist with black bed-head hair and wearing a lab coat and white goggles is working on some sort of robotic creation on a gurney in front of him when the door bursts open. He jumps, dropping his plasma cutter on the floor, as he spins around to see Vortex Shield men rush into his lab, followed by Reece Aladesco.

TERRY

Reece! Dude, you gave me a freaking heart attack!

Terry watches everyone's serious, stressed faces.

TERRY (cont)

What's this about?

REECE

Damarion's back.

TERRY

Oh… perfect.

He begins pacing quickly, his face in his hand as he runs it back through his hair.

TERRY

I thought we got rid of that… thing! I can't believe he's still alive!

REECE

That's why we came here- he came close to taking you before I pulled you out. We thought he might be more inclined to search you out. Especially, since your experiments are… well, right down his alley.

Reece gestured at the robotic technology all around the room.

TERRY

Yeah, he already got those two! Turned them into… into… freaks of nature! The dead, living again, as machines- what kind of life is that?

REECE

Damarion doesn't care about anyone, least of all his subjects. They're just more power and influence for him.

TERRY

And I liked the one- the motorcycle, he was going to be my lab assistant… and my way to work.

REECE

Yeah, we have him. Damarion sacrificed him so he could get something else.

TERRY

Something else… you guys have been planning for this, haven't you? Making weapons? What did he get?

REECE

Something we call a Vortex Morpher- it channels an alien field-energy source called the Morphing Grid to spontaneously construct and power a light, impervious battle suit that hugs, stretches and moves with the body.

TERRY

Wow… wait a minute, that sounds… You made Power Rangers? And he can become one? But… no, he would have to be corporeal- a ghost can't turn into a-

REECE

He has a human vessel. The guy who was using the morpher was one of those who awakened him- and, as it turned out, was possessed by him.

TERRY

He- he hasn't figured out where you guys live, then?

He watches their faces hopefully. Realizing the severity of the situation, his face falls.

TERRY

How's Tamara?

REECE

She personally made sure I checked up on you.

TERRY

Huh. I'm starting to wish you hadn't told me, actually.

REECE

Well, I'm here to keep you-

Suddenly, a radio goes off. A man listens, nods and rushes to Reece.

VS AGENT I

Sir, Damarion picked up around Slate Creek College, sir. Tamara suggests we head there right away- civilians are in danger.

Reece nods.

REECE

Right. Terry, it's nice to see you again. Unfortunately, I have to go- we're leaving a small guard with you as protection.

TERRY

How many is a small guard?

REECE

Pitoski's company- twenty-seven men. All armed and well trained- they'll keep you safe. Everyone else, move out! SCU campus- ETA fifteen minutes!

Everyone nods and salutes, most of them moving out, leaving the men assigned to guard Terry behind.

TERRY

Well- tell Tamara I said hi!

REECE

Will do. She's miserable without you, you know.

Terry swells with pride.

TERRY

Really!

He then remembers the situation and awkwardly checks himself.

TERRY (cont)

Well, with luck we'll all live though this and meet each other in the end. See you Reece!

Reece is already gone. Terry clears his throat.

TERRY

Awkward.

EXT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE, DORM ROOF- DAY

Ashlyn and Trace burst through the door onto the roof to see Andrew still holding Ryker on the edge. Andrew turns slowly to face them, lowering his weapon.

ANDREW

I was beginning to wonder.

TRACE

Takes a while to get up those stairs.

ANDREW

You're out of shape?

ASHLYN

What are you doing? What do you want?

ANDREW

I just wanted to talk.

RYKER

You couldn't have just called her? Jeez!

ANDREW

Shut up, you.

Andrew waves his hand and Ryker passes out again, Ashlyn and Trace jump to stop him from falling from the roof, but, luckily, he doesn't.

ANDREW

Ah, don't worry, I don't find him that annoying.

TRACE

I can guess what you want to talk about?

ANDREW

You two are just as powerful as me- I can feel it through our… connection. You're a threat… one I plan on eliminating. Vortex Shield, Pass on!

Andrew's Morpher lights up, spreading over him, forming his suit, the light disappearing into his visor. Ashlyn gulps as she and Trace try to hold their ground.

ASHLYN

You sure you want to do this?

ANDREW

Make your move…s.

ASHLYN

Fine.

Ashlyn twists the dial on her Morpher, folding out the tiny visor. She taps the screen, launching the visor, which falls back down as full sized yellow sunglasses, which Ashlyn flicks open, puts on and activates. Trace nervously follows her example.

ASHLYN & TRACE

Vortex Shield, Pass on!

ANIMATION:

LED animations of a blue gorilla and yellow hare lift out of their morphers and condense into spirit orbs, which flit around them and shoot off. They give chase as the ground goes from flat to almost vertical. They leap, catching the orbs, which expand around them, forming their suits. They land on solid ground, posing in front of a metal VS seal, the lower halves somewhat glowing their color as if just pulled from a forge.

ASHLYN & TRACE

Power Rangers Vortex Shield!

Andrew taps a radio-like device, the Transponder, on his left breast.

ANDREW

Goggle Dagger!

TRANSPONDER

Accessing Morphing Grid- spawning Goggle Dagger, now.

A projector light comes from the Transponder and a blue and black pair of binoculars is formed, slowly spinning, in the air before him. The light fades and, as the binoculars fall, Andrew grabs them, flipping them into Dagger mode. Trace and Ashlyn tense up.

TRACE

Here he comes!

Andrew rushes them but, instead of attacking them, leaps over their heads and off the side of the building, landing on the campus lawn. Trace and Ashlyn are taken aback a moment and look from the direction he went, to each other and back.

ASHLYN

Can we survive that?

TRACE

Well, he did. Come on.

Trace hits his Transponder, calling his Goggle Dagger, before he and Ashlyn jump off the roof after Andrew, landing on the lawn.

EXT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE CAMPUS- DAY

Andrew turns to face them as they land. He has already combined his two weapons, creating Vortex Fire RC01, which he is holding idly tapping against his shoulder.

ANDREW

What took you so long? Scared of heights?

TRACE

Nothing for you to worry about!

Trace and Ashlyn charge Andrew, who aims his Vortex Fire and blasts at them, knocking Trace flying across the lawn, and halting Ashlyn who looks from one to the other, unsure of what to do. She is promptly shot as well and lands in a heap next to Trace. A student at the edge of the crowd watching he roof is moving around the side of the building to get a better look at the roof when he notices the Rangers. His eyes go wide and he goes running back.

STUDENT

Hey, guys- you're not going to believe this! Power Rangers, man!

ASHLYN

No, don't!

TRACE

You can't bring people over here!

Andrew chuckles, looking around as the crowd shows up to watch, not fully realizing the situation and shouting encouragement to one side or the other. Andrew takes them all in and turns to Ashlyn and Trace.

ANDREW

Well, now we have an audience. So-

He suddenly points his weapon at the crowd, making several of them jump and gasp in surprise.

ANDREW (con't)

How many go down before you two give yourselves up?

ASHLYN

You can't do that!

The crowd begins freaking out and turns to run off, but Andrew turns his attention to them.

ANDREW

And none of you are going anywhere, or I start shooting, are we clear?

ASHLYN

Do what he says!

TRACE

Everybody, calm down, please!

Nothing works and Andrew sighs, beginning to power up his weapon.

ANDREW

Well, I guess adding a few more souls to my collection isn't such a bad idea.

Andrew aims his Vortex Fire at the retreating crowd when he is suddenly hit by several laser blasts. He gasps, falling back a few steps and turns his attention to the shooters. Ashlyn and Trace pause in surprise as several VS agents rush past them and form a perimeter. Several others organize an escape for the civilians and Reece steps up between them with sunglasses and a laser rifle.

REECE

Take the target, now! And you two! What did I tell you? Why are you here?

TRACE

That freak almost killed another of our friends!

ASHLYN

I think he has some sort of vendetta against us now! He said we were the only real threat to him, because of our powers- he wants us dead!

REECE

No, he doesn't!

TRACE

But he-

REECE

Why would he straight up tell you? No, Vortex Shield is his enemy. You two- untrained, barely able to hold a weapon, let alone use it, no real fighting skills to speak of- he can take you two out any time he wants, in whatever manner he chooses! You should have called for backup!

TRACE

Hey, man, lay off!

REECE

How about you just sit back and watch professionals at work?

They look on as the VS agents surround Andrew. He holds his Goggle Dagger in a fighting stance and slowly circles, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the men begin firing. Andrew does his best to hold them off, deflecting the blasts with his dagger and occasionally evading and trying to kick one of two of them back. Ashlyn and Trace are horrified.

ASHLYN

Stop, you freak! Call them off!

TRACE

That's our friend, man!

As they surge forward, Reece holds his arms out, stopping them.

REECE

Not anymore.

Reece nods a signal to a man, who activates a small mine and tosses it at Andrew as he lands.

VS AGENT

Clear!

The rest of the agents turn away, shielding themselves. Andrew, having landed an evasive leap in the air, looks down in surprise at the object. It goes off, emitting a blinding flash. Andrew groans, and collapses to the ground.

INT. VSHQ, INNOVATION CENTER- DAY

Tamara, communicating with Reece via a headset, types rapidly on her computers.

TAMARA

I'm in. Deactivating Red Ranger tech, now.

EXT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE CAMPUS- DAY

Reece gets the message via Bluetooth ear piece and nods. Andrew's suit glows and begins jumping and rolling like an image on a messed up security camera monitor, finally fading away. The VS agents move in and secure him.

REECE

Damarion is in custody. Prepare a cell for him back at HQ.

Ashlyn and Trace grab the arms of their sunglasses-visors and tap a secret button.

MORPHERS

Helmet, offline.

Their helmets demorph similarly to how Andrew demorphed and them pull the glasses off, flicking them closed and hanging them on their Transponders. Reece begins heading in to supervise his men as they remove the Red Ranger's morpher and strap Andrew down on a suped-up gurney with metal straps and cuffs. Ashlyn and Trace rush to catch up with him. Trace grabs him by the arm and spins him around.

TRACE

You can't do this- he's a human being!

REECE

Kids, I suggest you remove the rest of the suits before people see you.

Reece turns to leave again, but is stopped by Trace.

ASHLYN

We aren't kids! We're consenting adults, and we're part of this too now- and that's our friend!

TRACE

Yeah, what do you think you're doing? This is illegal kidnapping!

REECE

Technically, it's not kidnapping if those who did the kidnapping don't exist.

TRACE

We're going to find a way to stop you!

ASHLYN

Yeah, if you don't let him go, we're going to burn that place down around your feet!

Reece sizes them up for a moment before signaling one of his men over.

VS AGENT II

Yes, sir!

REECE

I think the kids have played around enough. Please, do what I should have this morning and remove their morphers.

Ashlyn and Trace tense up, backing away as the man and a few others move in around them.

ASHLYN

Big mistake!

Ashlyn puts her sunglasses back on, reactivating her helmet. Trace sees what she is doing and follow suit. Reece calls Tamara.

REECE

Tamara, the other two are trying to pose a threat. Enough games, we need a remote deactivation, now.

TAMARA (OS)

Glad to oblige.

ASHLYN

Hey!

TRACE

No you don't!

Ashlyn and Trace attempt to rush Reece, but the VS agents move in to stop them and Reece backs up a step. As they attempt to throw the guys off, however, their morphers are remotely deactivated and they demorph. They try to fight, but the Agents subdue them and remove the blue and yellow morphers. Another agent approaches with a metal briefcase and opens it revealing the red morpher. The Blue and Yellow morphers are placed inside as well. The Agents holding Ashlyn and Trace release them, throwing them back a couple steps and Reece approaches them, getting in their faces.

REECE

I've given you a warning. Hopefully you won't see us again, but do not interfere in our business a second time. And if you show up outside HQ and start anything, we will press charges do you understand?

ASHLYN

This isn't right!

TRACE

You really think we'll let you get away with this?

REECE

I said do you understand, and I expect a grown up, straight answer from you! Now do you understand?

Trace jumps forward as if he's about to punch Reece, but Ashlyn, suddenly calm, restrains him. She levels a pissed look on Reece.

ASHLYN

Yes, sir.

REECE

Good.

Reece and his men walk away. Andrew, on the gurney, in put in the back of a windowless van and the men begin clearing out. Trace is reluctant to leave and Ashlyn forcibly shoves him in the opposite direction.

TRACE

Why'd you let them gat away with that?

ASHLYN

It was hopeless, Trace! We need to find a better way!

TRACE

Well, you better have a plan!

Ashlyn shakes her head with a sigh, wiping sleep from her eyes.

ASHLYN

First off, we need some sleep- we haven't slept in a few days.

TRACE

You expect me to sleep while Andrew's been kidnapped?

ASHLYN

Well, I think you have class, although, with luck, it's been cancelled due to this.

TRACE

I'm not going to class either, I'm going after Andrew?

ASHLYN

With what, Trace? You're just going to walk up? Get arrested? Maybe get inside and get the same treatment Andrew's getting?

TRACE

Mentioning Andrew's treatment isn't going to help your cause too much.

ASHLYN

Trace, I know you're a good guy, and you stick up for your friends to the death, but, please, let me think this through? Let me come up with a plan, and then we can save Andrew. But, please, don't do anything yourself.

Trace looks her in the eyes for a long time. He finally sighs deeply, turning and walking away.

TRACE

Screw class, I'm getting some sleep. Call me as soon as you think of something! I'm serious!

ASHLYN

I will!

Ashlyn, stressed and unsure of herself, heads back to her dorm.

INT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE DORM- DAY

Trace bursts in the door angrily and heads upstairs, running into Ryker, who is coming downstairs.

RYKER

Ok, first I wake up on my couch not remembering what happened… now on the roof… dude-

TRACE

Never mind, just get some sleep, Ryker.

Trace angrily moves past him and continues up the stairs. Ryker, confused, watches him go, them continues downstairs.

RYKER

Nah, I had enough sleep… got to get to class.

INT. ASHLYN'S DORM- DAY

Ashlyn enters her dark room and collapses on her bed, falling asleep, and everything fades to black. Shortly after, however, she is rudely awakened as Teryn bursts into the room.

TERYN

Oh my god, Ashlyn, what was that whole thing with Andrew and Ryker on the roof? The dean is… so angry- had to pause to clean up my language there, lol. Anyway, what's up with you? You guys were out all night-

ASHLYN

Teryn… right now isn't the best time.

Teryn looks a little hurt and sits down in her bed opposite Ashlyn, who sits up, wiping sleep from her eyes and yawning. Teryn hugs her legs to her.

TERYN

Sorry, chickie- I thought you'd be up. It's almost noon. So, what was with that explosion, anyway?

Ashlyn comes the rest of the way awake, jumping up.

ASHLYN

Explosion?

TERYN

Hey, don't try to hide it from me- it's all over the news. That place you guys were checking out last night- well, there was a big fire over there. The locals said it was some sort of explosion- and there were guys there dragging things from the wreckage! I don't know where that came from, I thought the place was empty, but what went wrong? Sit on a button? Light a candle- Ooh! Séance?

Ashlyn's interest is suddenly perked.

ASHLYN

Séance?

Ashlyn remembers her dream with Cassidy and Andrew attacking them.

TERYN

Yeah, séance! I know you aren't that asleep- why are you just answering everything I say with another question?

ASHLYN

Hey… Teryn, babe, can you get some… stuff together for one of those?

TERYN

Awesome! Who are we summoning?

ASHLYN

I'll tell you later.

TERYN

Well, I kind of need something that belonged to the spirit-

ASHLYN

I'll handle that myself, just get the basic stuff- I'll be right back!

TERYN

Ok, where are you-

She looks up as she hears the door slam shut.

TERYN (con't)

-Um… going? Ok, whatever.

Teryn gets up and heads to a cupboard in the corner and begins pulling out chalk, candles and jars of powders, incense and other things.

INT. TRACE'S DORM- DAY

Trace is sleeping when an insistent knock sounds at his door. He groans in annoyance, placing the pillow over his head before remembering his conversation with Ashlyn and jumping awake. He runs to the door and wrenches it open to find Ashlyn.

TRACE

You got something?

ASHLYN

I think so- I'll explain on the way!

Trace is relieved and notices a note on his door as he turns to go back inside and get dressed. He pulls it off the door.

TRACE

Hey, sweetie, how 'bout a- Ashlyn, did you put this here?

Ashlyn looks at it as if just noticing it.

ASHLYN

No.

She snatches it away and reads it quickly under her breath.

ASHLYN

Teryn. Well, you can yell at her yourself when we get there- go get dressed.

Ashlyn forcibly shoves a protesting Trace back into his.

ASHLYN

Hey! Do you want to save Andrew, or not?

Trace finally consents and goes back inside, shutting the door. Ashlyn leans against the wall, crossing her arms, as she waits.

INT. VSHQ, INNOVATION CENTER- DAY

An agent hands Tamara the briefcase containing the morphers. She nods a salute and places it on a table, behind her as she returns to her computer. She checks the data streaming from scans of, what appears to be Kulgor and Chidra. Tamara begins talking to herself as she works.

TAMARA

This is amazing… Terry, it's a pity you couldn't have joined up with VS- I might be able to get this zord tech to sync up right… but with luck, these two should give me everything I need.

She switches to an infrared scan which shows a cloud of energy surrounding the two wreckages.

TAMARA

Well, how about that. Chidra and Kulgor… are still in there.

She continues her work.

INT. VSHQ, CELL- DAY

Andrew is strapped into the gurney, which is now standing straight up in the center of a perfectly square metal room. He looks around and smiles as Reece and a couple others walk in.

REECE

Any last words, Damarion?

ANDREW

Oh, you're so smart- tying up the bad, mean spirit and taking him home with you.

REECE

Don't get cocky with me. After what you did, you deserve this.

Andrew looks at him right in the eyes.

ANDREW

And so do you.

Reece smiles humorlessly and turns. The two men take guard positions at either side of the door. Reece heads for the door.

ANDREW

I'll be seeing you real soon, I hope!

REECE

You two are in charge for now. We don't know what he's capable of, but you have everything at your disposal and full authorization on this man's life, do not hesitate if it looks grim, understand?

The two agents salute.

VS GUARDS

Yes, sir!

As Reece opens the door, however Andrew smiles in triumph. With a yell, he rips free from the gurney and leaps. Reece now has the door fully opened and is in the doorway when Andrew tackles him into the utilitarian hall beyond, climbs to his feet and starts running. The two agents come out and begin firing, but fail to hit him before he rounds a corner. Reece climbs to his feet.

REECE

Initiate a lockdown! I don't want him leaving, I don't want him anywhere important and I don't want anyone alone with him- go, now!

VS AGENTS

Yes, sir!

They race off to comply with his wishes, radioing others. Reece turns, running for the innovation center.

INT. SLATE CREEK COLLEGE DORMS, HALLWAY- DAY

Ashlyn and Trace rush down the hall towards Ashlyn and Teryn's room while Ashlyn explains the situation to Trace.

TRACE

So, why is Teryn involved?

ASHLYN

Relax, I didn't tell her anything important- but we need her for this.

TRACE

So, what's your plan?

ASHLYN

Well, hopefully if we can convince them that we know what we're doing, we might be able to save Andrew. Here's the idea- two souls cannot exist in the same space. When a spirit possesses someone, they're actually controlling the space around the person, trying to choke them off. If the person is under influence long enough, their spirit fades away and can be replaced by the possessing spirit.

TRACE

Great supernatural… new age, crap, trivial lesson. How does this help Andrew?

ASHLYN

This isn't crap. Anyway, the idea's simple. Use another spirit to temporarily take the space Damarion is inhabiting around Andrew, thus releasing him.

TRACE

And how can we trust that the other spirit won't just stay there?

ASHLYN

We get one we can trust. Here we are.

They arrive at Ashlyn's dorm and throw the door open to reveal Teryn just finishing setting up an alter on the floor inside a chalk circle full of symbols.

TERYN

Oh, there you- Trace! Hey, sweetie, how are you?

TRACE

Look, I'm not here for you, I just… Ashlyn wanted to give me a demonstration here… for the show… and I-

Teryn cocks her head, shooting him a teasing smile.

TERYN

Oh, really? Then where are Andrew and Ryker?

Trace opens him mouth to answer, but is unable to come up with one and just pauses.

TRACE

Crap!

TERYN

Don't worry, we'll give you your demonstation! Come on, Ashlyn, I need something that belonged to the spirit! Chop, chop, chop!

Ashlyn runs to the dresser while Teryn grabs Trace and sits him down next to her.

TERYN

You're going to love this! Watch!

Ashlyn pulls out an old beat up rag doll and pauses, staring at it almost in tears. A slight breeze rustles her hair and she hears a faint giggle.

TERYN

So, what you got? Come on!

Ashlyn snaps back to reality and tosses the doll to Teryn, taking her place in the circle. Teryn places the doll reverently on the alter and pulls out a notebook and pen, staring expectantly at Ashlyn.

ASHLYN

Cassidy Connors.

TERYN

Your sister?

TRACE

Sister?

TERYN

Honey, I don't know what happened last night, but are you sure you want to-

ASHLYN

Just do it!

Teryn shakes her head with a sigh, writing the name down and tearing out the strip of paper.

TERYN

Well, don't blame me if it doesn't work.

TRACE

You… I've known you for three years and you never once told me about a dead sister.

ASHLYN

It's a sore subject for me, ok?

TERYN

Then why are you doing this?

ASHLYN

Because it's important, just shut up and go with it!

TERYN

Fine!

Teryn lights the slip of paper on fire and sets it in an incense bowl, where it flares up with the incense. At Teryn's urging, they all join hands and close their eyes.

TERYN

We three, Teryn Arturo, Trace Delaney and Ashlyn Connors release the lock on the worlds beyond. In our name and that of our mother, the Earth, and the nature gods, and the angels who guard the way, the door is now open and we call to thee! Come forth, Cassidy Connors! Enter the scared circle and speak!

They wait a few moments.

TERYN

I said "Come forth, Cassidy Connors! Enter the sacred circle and speak!"

They wait a few more moments, expectantly. Teryn sighs in annoyance.

TERYN

First the love spell, now this- my powers must be way out of wack this week-

TRACE

Wait, what?

TERYN

Er- Come forth, now, Cassidy Connors! Enter the friggin' sacred circle already before it gets any more awkward!

Nothing happens.

TERYN

Well, crap!

Suddenly, a light breeze brushes past them. Teryn doesn't seem to notice as she goes about checking a spell recipe in her notebook.

TERYN

What am I doing wrong? Look, I got the lavender, the-

Trace gasps as the air ripples before him and a ten year old girl becomes visible, facing Ashlyn, who can also clearly see her. Teryn looks up at their gasps and shoots them confused looks.

TERYN

What, there's nothing there! Nothing happened! I must have-

She trails off, going back to her notes.

CASSIDY

Ashlyn, I know what you want me to do, but… I'm a little afraid-

ASHLYN

I know, but you're the only one I could turn to.

Teryn looks up in shock.

TERYN

It worked? You can see something?

TRACE

Teryn, maybe it's best if you… leave, or-

TERYN

No way! I'm getting the camera! This is awesome!

Cassidy shoots her hand out, making the door open. Teryn freezes, looking from the circle, to the door, and back.

TERYN

Aw, come on!

ASHLYN

She wants you out- there's nothing we can do.

TERYN

Crap.

Teryn heads out the door.

TERYN

Just don't forget to close the door after your done, or anything could get through.

ASHLYN

We know, we know!

Teryn exit, shutting the door behind her with an aggravated sigh. They turn back to Cassidy.

ASHLYN

Please, Cass! My friend is in danger, and I-

CASSIDY

I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you.

ASHLYN

Me?

CASSIDY

I was sent back to watch over you. To protect you. If I do this, it may be leaving you without protection.

Ashlyn is taken aback for a moment.

ASHLYN

I'll be fine, Cass, I'm a big girl now.

CASSIDY

I see.

ASHLYN

Good, but, Cassidy… this is my best friend we're talking about… please.

Cassidy considers this a moment and looks at her.

CASSIDY

Are you sure?

ASHLYN

Yes, please!

Cassidy nods.

CASSIDY

Then do it.

Ashlyn and Trace both yell in triumph, beginning to celebrate. Ashlyn remembers herself and pulls out a laser blaster from one of the VS Agents.

ASHLYN

Do you think this'll work?

CASSIDY

If I go with the blast, I should be able to get past Damarion and break his hold over your friend.

TRACE

You can do that?

They both nod. Trace widens his eyes, impressed. Ashlyn bites her lip, looking up at Cassidy expectantly. Cassidy fades into mist, possessing the blaster. Ashlyn grabs it.

INT. VSHQ, INNOVATION CENTER- DAY

Reece rushes in with a home guard, heading for Tamara. Tamara jumps up, heading for him.

TAMARA

I heard the alarms trip and checked the cameras. He got out?

REECE

I don't know how he did- he shouldn't have been able to.

TAMARA

Well, the Morphers are safe- we just have to keep him out of here.

A blast sends the door off it's hinges and Andrew rushes in, flipping over the men who are caught by surprise and landing next to the briefcase. Reece and several of the men level blasters at Andrew.

REECE

Freeze! Drop the case!

Andrew turns to them.

ANDREW

Aw, but that goes against everything I have planned for you.

He brings his hand up, shooting a blast of energy from it, scattering the men. He opens the briefcase, pulling out the red morpher and replacing it on his arm. He drops the case on the table and goes to blast the other two, but Reece dives in, tackling him. The two roll around on the ground trying to get the upper hand as Tamara grabs the briefcase and runs for the door, several of the men following her as protection. Andrew throws Reece off.

ANDREW

Come back here, Tamara!

Andrew floats to his feet supernaturally and chases after her, morphing as he approaches the men. The energy blinds them and scatters them again and Andrew makes it out. Reece climbs to his feet and gives chase.

EXT. GAIA BOTANICALS- DAY

A taxi pulls up and Ashlyn and Trace climb out, paying the confused man and running for the door. The cab drives off. They tackle it, expecting it to open, but it doesn't budge. They try pulling and shoving, only to realize that the doors are locked.

ASHLYN

This isn't good!

TRACE

What now?

ASHLYN

We didn't come out this way, anyway.

TRACE

Garage?

ASHLYN

Come on!

The two race around the building to find the garage door locked tight as well. They pound on it, but when no one responds, they give up.

TRACE

How are we going to get in there? How are we going to save Andrew?

ASHLYN

I don't know! I-

Suddenly, the door activates and starts rising. They back up as black SUVs start pouring out. One of them grinds to a halt and the door flies open, revealing Tamara.

TAMARA

What are you guys doing here? You were told to stay away!

TRACE

We're not against you!

ASHLYN

We thought it through- we think we have a plan! It should get Damarion off of Andrew! Please, you have to let us try!

Tamara watches them apologetically.

TAMARA

I don't know. I think your friend is too far gone.

ASHLYN

Just let us try, please!

TRACE

You have to!

TAMARA

He just got loose! He got his powers back and he is down there, with Reece tearing the place apart- if we can't stop him, or save your friend, what with all of our technology, how will you?

ASHLYN

The same way Reece did in the first place! Looking to the spirit world for a solution- and we found one! Now, please, let us save Andrew?

Tamara thinks it over for a moment as explosions issue from inside the garage and we hear men yelling that "he's coming." Tamara finally swings the case over into her lap and opens it.

TAMARA

We can't let you go in there unarmed- you're going to need these!

Tamara tosses Trace and Ashlyn their morphers back.

TAMARA

Good luck.

Trace and Ashlyn share a determined look with her as they strap their morphers back on and turn the dial, activating the sunglasses. Reece comes flying out, landing on the ground behind them, bent double. Andrew walks out of the building slowly, fully morphed and spinning his Snap Shooter on a finger.

ANDREW

Well, well, well, you decided to come back. That was a bad idea.

ASHLYN

Are you going to leave our friend alone?

ANDREW

Gee, what do you think?

TRACE

Then you give us no choice. Vortex Shield, Pass on!

ASHLYN

Vortex Shield, Pass on!

Ashlyn and Trace morph into the Yellow and Blue Rangers and strike poses. Ashlyn holds up the possessed gun.

ASHLYN

This is for you, Andrew.

ANDREW

Oh, I'm touched. But you can keep it!

Andrew shoots it out of her hand and it goes flying into the grass nearby.

ASHLYN

Crap!

TRACE

Go for it, I'll cover you!

Ashlyn races to find the gun while Trace rushes Andrew. Trace and Andrew start grappling with each other in real martial arts style, Trace's visor lighting up as it supplies him with information.

ANDREW

Well, you learn fast.

TRACE

I guess the suit just tells me what to do, you know.

ANDREW

I do know… and you have no idea what our full potential is.

Andrew suddenly brings up his Snap Shooter and shoots Trace point blank, sending him flying and rolling across the pavement. Andrew heads for Ashlyn, who is having trouble finding the gun.

TRACE

No!

Trace calls his Snap Shooter from his Transponder and fires on Andrew, stopping him cold. He turns back to Trace.

ANDREW

You… actually shot at me. That's your last mistake!

Andrew rushes Trace, who flips back to his feet and fires at Andrew a couple more times, missing. Tamara watches Trace and Ashlyn, then turns to the driver.

TAMARA

You! Turn your headset to channel two and give it here!

The man complies. As Ashlyn is looking for the weapon, Tamara comes on her radio channel.

TAMARA (OS)

Ashlyn?

ASHLYN

Tamara?

TAMARA (OS)

Ashlyn! Use your visor to scan for energy, it should be able to pick up the radiation from the blaster!

ASHLYN

Oh! Thanks!

She taps the side of her helmet and her visor activates, scanning for infrared. She looks around, finally noticing a reddish glow in the tall grass nearby.

ASHLYN

There!

Ashlyn goes after it. Trace and Andrew are now battling each other with their Goggle Daggers, blocking, thrusting, slashing and evading quickly. Andrew looks right at Trace, his visor lighting up.

ANDREW

Time for a new lesson.

Andrew tosses his weapon point first at Trace knocking him back a step, then leaps forward, kicking him down. Andrew flies back and lands on his feet, then dives, rolling and retrieving his weapon as Trace gets back up, holding his chest. Andrew grabs him by the shoulder.

ANDREW

You're very dedicated to your friend.

TRACE

Let him go!

ANDREW

Sorry… but your friend is gone now. He belongs to me… and he is never coming back.

Before Trace can say anything, Andrew lets him go with a shove and slashes him down. As Andrew advances on him, however…

ASHLYN

Hey, freak!

Andrew spins around to find Ashlyn holding the blaster on him. He attempts to bring his dagger up to defend himself, as she fires, but he just misses and goes flying against the wall of the building with a yell. Andrew collapses to the ground and demorphs as a misty fog lifts from him. Other VS Agents return and form a squad, firing at the fog, but the blasts don't affect it. Damarion laughs.

DAMARION

I came so close… pity. Well, I hope to see you all again soon… very soon!

Damarion flies off, laughing, and disappears before anyone can do anything about it. Ashlyn helps Trace up and they tap the secret buttons on their sunglasses.

MORPHERS

Full suit, powering down.

The two demorph and run to Andrew's side, helping him to sit up. He groans, coming around.

ANDREW

That was fun.

ASHLYN

Andrew!

TRACE

You made it! We did it!

ANDREW

Yeah, you did it. Thanks guys! Oh, by the way, that ghost hunting show- it's now discontinued.

Ashlyn and Trace laugh in relief, hugging him. Reece and Tamara walk up to them.

REECE

I thought I told you to stay out of this!

TAMARA

Reece, relax- they did it. They succeeded where we couldn't- we had no idea that we could even free someone from Damarion, now we do.

Reece, still angry, turns back to them, but Tamara lays a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern look. He looks back to them.

REECE

You guys still don't know how to fight… guess we'll have to teach you, then, won't we.

Ashlyn, Andrew and Trace share looks.

ASHLYN

So, we're back on?

REECE

If you choose to be. We'll also help you anywhere we can- training, maintenance, exposition… tuition fees.

The three share hopeful looks, but then, remembering what just happened, turn to Andrew, who slowly climbs to his feet, facing Reece.

ANDREW

Look, when I was a kid, someone- something- terrorized me every night of my childhood. There was nowhere I could run. No one believed me when I told them. But I knew it was real, and that… that was a whole new level of freaky for me. I wasn't in control anymore. I wasn't… me anymore. Do you know how horrifying it is to be trapped in your own body and not able to fight back against something like that?

REECE

So, I take that as a no?

Andrew tightens his fists, eyeing Reece with resolve.

ANDREW

No, sir- I want to make Damarion pay.

Reece eyes him up and extends a hand. Andrew embraces it and the two shake.

REECE

Welcome aboard Andrew, or should I say, Red Ranger. How about you two?

ASHLYN

I'm in.

TRACE

After that, I'm not letting these two out of my sight, let alone fight this thing alone. Count me in too, sir.

REECE

Great. We've got a full team. I expect you all here bright and early in the morning.

Reece heads off to do damage control as the three drink in the moment of becoming Power Rangers and narrowly saving their friend's life. They walk off together, heading back to campus when Andrew gets a phone call.

ANDREW

Hello?

An older man screams at him so loud, he has to hold the phone away from his face.

ANDREW

Ok, ok, sir! I'll be right there!

Andrew hangs up.

ASHLYN

Who was that?

ANDREW

The dean. He wants to see me first thing tomorrow morning.

INT. DEAN'S OFFICE, WAITING ROOM- DAY

Andrew comes out, his head hanging, to find Ashlyn, Trace, Ryker and Teryn waiting for him.

ASHLYN

So what happened?

ANDREW

Uh, That whole… situation on the roof.

He pauses, choosing his words carefully in Teryn and Ryker's presence.

ANDREW

I got kicked out.

ASHLYN

What!

TRACE

Dude!

ANDREW

Yeah. And, apparently, no other campus within sixty miles will take me and… well, seeing with our new jobs and all, I can't really go that far away, so… guess I'm out of college early.

REECE

I think I can help there.

They turn with a jump to see Reece entering the office.

REECE

I thought I told you guys bright and early?

ANDREW

Well, it's not like I could-

Reece holds his hand up, halting them.

REECE

I know, I know, but you should've called in first.

TERYN

Who are-

RYKER

You?

REECE

I am Andrew's new employer. The dean called me in so I could handle Andrew's financial situation, seeing as how he's not going to finish college for a while.

Andrew catches on quickly.

ANDREW

But I… already have a job.

REECE

Mine pays better. Welcome aboard.

Reece shakes Andrews hand. He leaves and Andrew, Trace and Ashlyn give each other looks and follow, leaving a confused Teryn and Ryker behind.

RYKER

I wonder what they're up to?

TERYN

Beats me. They had me do a séance and everything last night- and the night before that was-

RYKER

-The investigation…

TERYN

Well, what happened, they've been acting weird ever since.

Ryker considers it.

RYKER

I don't know… but I definitely plan to find out.

INT. TERRY'S LAB- NIGHT

Terry is working late, working on a new robotics project when his phone rings. He buts on a Bluetooth headset and answers.

TERRY

Terry Robotics, here, who is this?

TAMARA

Terry?

TERRY

Tamara? Well, what's up? Reece withdrew the men a while ago- said there was some sort of breach, I was worried sick.

TAMARA

We caught Damarion, but he escaped. You ok?

TERRY

As long as you are.

TAMARA

Terry… why won't you come back and work with us? We could really use your help.

TERRY

I've got more than enough to do here- in my lab- which is safe and guarantees I won't be attacked by evil spirits any time soon.

TAMARA

Terry-

TERRY

Tamara, I'm sorry… I really miss you, but I can't. Not after what I saw of that things power. I can't.

Tamara pauses a while before answering.

TAMARA

Well, if you ever change your mind?

TERRY

You'll be the first person I call.

TAMARA

Goodbye, again, terry.

TERRY

Nice hearing from you… goodbye.

The two hang up. Terry goes back to work when his door open and closes. Not looking up from his work, he thinks it's a customer.

TERRY

We're closed.

DAMARION

Not to me, you're not!

Terry spins around to see Damarion holding the ghost of a ten-year old blonde girl hostage. Damarion flies at Terry, throwing him across the room and knocking the wind from him.

TERRY

What are you doing here?

DAMARION

I'd like to place an order! It's time to prepare… for battle!

Damarion flies at Terry, who throws his hands up, trying to guard himself with a frightened yell. Terry's computer shows a picture of a red robot with a visor face, and then switches files to show a tombstone-shaped robot with a single eye. The scale of a man next to it appears and the man shrinks down to almost a tiny dot next to it.

INT. VSHQ, LAB- DAY

Tamara hangs up her phone with a sad smile, then strengthens her resolve and enters the lab where the remains of Chidra and Kulgor are. She links the tables up to her laptop and Chidra and Kulgor appear on her screen.

CHIDRA

What the?

KULGOR

How'd we get here?

TAMARA

If you don't mind talking to me?

The two jump, turning to face her as she leans down over the table.

TAMARA (con't)

If you haven't noticed, your master has betrayed you. And if you don't mind returning the favor… I think I- we- have a little proposition to ask of you.

Tamara eyes them coldly as the two exchange looks on the screen.

CHIDRA

What kind of favor?

FADE TO BLACK…


End file.
